Confidence
by amijusttumblinalone
Summary: dan and phil go to a party and have ass sex basically, smut smut smut


Dan's smile is electric. He strides through the crowd confidently with a half-empty bottle in hand, his eyes dark and his attitude sharp. He speaks with a small slur, his footsteps sounding in time with an unrecognizable beat that plays in the background.

There are so many things happening at once. He can't remember everyone's name, just a select few who he had came with. Even then, the world seems like a blur.

He couldn't care less.

He thrives on times like this. For once, he doesn't care what he looks like or what anyone else is thinking of him, and it feels great. It's one of the few things he remembers the morning after.

So while an old friend greets him with a too-loud exclaim of his own name, he brings the drink to his lips and lets himself go. He's gonna regret this, he knows it, but in this moment the only thing that occurs to him is what the next thing he's going to drink is.

And Phil.

He could never forget Phil.

Dan is becoming more aware of the things around him. He reflects the things that Phil told him _not_ to do, as if he doesn't already know.

Don't drink too much.

Don't leave without him.

Don't kiss anyone that isn't him.

Don't sleep with anyone that isn't him.

The usual.

The group whose attention is fixated on Dan snaps him out of his gaze, claiming that he had an odd expression. He shrugs it off and branches away from the people, scanning his eyes around in search of his boyfriend. He doesn't talk, he doesn't ask questions, and he doesn't panic. That's just how he handles things.

Dan has a problem keeping his hands to himself, to state it innocently.

Other than Phil, he's never had a steady relationship. It was always a small chat, a quick fuck, and —_ maybe_ — a short call. A useless date. Then never talking again.

He used to love and leave, but he promised to stay devoted. And there's no way in hell he's breaking that, no matter how strong the urge.

He loves Phil, he really does, but he thinks that Phil can do so much better than him.

Daniel Howell — cheater. Grade A slut. Sleeps with anyone he can get his hands on.

He promises it's not like that, and Phil believes him.

The alcohol is starting to kick in and now that his mind has wandered, he needs to find Phil. To touch him. To kiss him. To tell how much he loves him.

The thought brings back Dan's signature grin; dimples popping out, teeth shown and the invincible attitude.

The night drags on. He manages to find Phil but he can't keep his hands off him — not so much in a sexual way, just innocent touches.

But the things he whispers into Phil's ear are no short of sexy, describing exactly what's on his mind without shame.

The wave of people just gets larger as time passes on, and apparently Dan says the right thing because Phil grabs onto his hand that isn't holding a drink and practically drags him to an empty room upstairs. No one will care. No one will miss them. No one will ask questions.

The music blares loud as the sound vibrates through the floor, the beat still distinguishable. As soon as they push past people and get into the room, equipped with a bed and all, Dan sets the almost full bottle that he's been carrying on the floor and Phil takes the opportunity to latch onto Dan's slender hips. He presses their chests together before swiftly slamming the brunette against the thin wall, earning a surprised moan from him.

Dan's hand winds into Phil's inky, soft locks. He lets Phil have a moment of dominance, with his teeth sinking into Dan's neck, the pads of his fingers dragging up his shirt, exposing his tan stomach. He moves to flip them, but Phil catches him before he does and holds him tightly.

"You're not allowed to do that," Phil mutters. Before Dan can protest, he grinds his hips roughly against the younger's, more for his own benefit than for Dan's.

What can he say? He's selfish, but Dan likes it.

Their lips meet in a heated kiss and Dan emits a low growl. _That_ sound specifically is what really makes Phil's rougher side come out, the one that's demanding and all around sexy — at least to Dan.

The younger of the pair decides to let him dominate. He instantly eases and stares into Phil's crystal blue eyes for him to make the next move, that's when Phil lifts himself away. Dan already knows the next instruction, even without spoken clarification, because they do this a lot. Phil's little hints have become like a second language to him, clear and not at all hard to understand.

Although Phil still likes to be verbal.

"Knees."

The one simple word is Dan's cue to sink down to his knees, and while he does that Phil leans back against the wall. The tanner immediately starts working with Phil's jeans, unzipping the zipper slowly.

Dan isn't one to fumble. He's graceful in just about everything he does, be it anything from dancing around the flat in his underwear to giving fantastic blowjobs. Both are quite a sight.

Phil tangles his fingers through Dan's hair, pushing his fringe back but this fact doesn't distract the boy beneath him. He exposes Phil's length, curling his fingers absently around the shaft and pumping his hand upward to get a feel of what he's doing, even though he's done this countless times before. Dragging his thumb across the slit he makes the black haired boy gasp and tighten the grip he has on his hair, he swirls his tongue around the head.

"Dan," Phil says through a lustful moan, "Don't tease."

Dan's lips tug up into a smug smile before submerging Phil's erection as much as possible, using his hand to reach the part he can't with his mouth. He swallows around the older before shutting his eyes and moving in time with the slow, continuous beat.

The paler lets out a loud moan when Dan runs his tongue along a vein on the underside of his length, making his head fall back against the wall. Both of them are aware that anyone could hear them, but they honestly don't care. As long as their not interrupted then everything's fine.

"Oh my _god_, Dan, _fuck_."

Phil's legs are getting weak, his mind clouded and his hands knotted tightly in Dan's hair, forcing him lower and lower. The brunette has adapted to this, his gag reflex relatively easy to avoid unless pushed too far.

This fact is tested when he takes all of Phil into his mouth. He gags around him and recoils, keeping one hand wrapped around Phil and the back of the other lightly over his mouth. Not that he was going to be sick or anything, just habit.

The pale boy's eyes snap open and he looks down, "Are you alright?" he asks, the harshness that was previously in his tone dissolved away.

"Yeah," Dan answers before standing and stripping away his shirt with an almost shy smile, "I'm fine."

Phil's eyes travel down the other's body, stopping for a moment at the large bulge in his jeans. His eyes flick back up to Dan's — pupils dilated, cheeks stained a light shade of pink, and hair tousled.

Dan toys with the bottom of Phil's loose fitting top, reminding the older to tear his away too. When they're both left bare from the waist up, Phil places his hands on Dan's chest and kisses him. It's a sweet little peck, which quickly turns into a long, passionate one. As time progresses, Phil's arms wind up and around Dan's neck, pulling them closer, skin against skin.

"I love you." Dan whispers, moving his lips down to Phil's neck, then along his collarbone.

"Love you too, Dan." Phil responds, his voice sounding more serious than intended.

Dan untangles himself from Phil, his fingers taking light steps up Phil's chest. He runs a hand through his hair and lays on the neatly made bed, spreading his legs and propping them up. His eyelashes flutter against his cheeks as he drags his own hand down to palm himself through the restricting denim, not bothering to check if Phil's watching him because he _knows_ he is.

The taller of the two slides out of both his skinny jeans and his boxers easily, kicking them away without thought, leaving him completely naked. Normally he would shy away at moments like this, but with the mix of sudden confidence and the alcohol in his system, he can pull it off. He can feel Phil's eyes on him, and that's when he opens his own to look.

He sees Phil palming himself through his unzipped jeans, which are starting to fall off his thin hips, and he gives off a loud, exaggerated moan.

Phil strips down to Dan's state before practically pouncing on him and nipping at his neck. The tanner digs his nails into Phil's back, dragging them down and tapering the marks away near the bottom.

This catches Phil off guard, his shoulders arching down and his face buried in Dan's neck. So Dan uses the time he has to push Phil onto his back and to mount his hips with a cheeky smirk.

Phil's expression is confused for a second before he realises what happened. Phil lets out a sigh but full well intends to turn them again, just not yet.

Dan instructs Phil to sit up with his back against the headboard of the bed, propped up by a mountain of pillows.

Having a moment of silence, as the music stopped playing, they kiss. Even though another popular pop song sounds a few seconds after, they don't notice as they get lost in each other. Phil figures that it would only be fair if he gave Dan some attention, so he places one hand on Dan's hip and the other around his erection. The younger growls a guttural moan into Phil's mouth as he latches onto Phil's shoulders.

"_Fuck_."

Dan's reaction brings a bright grin to Phil's lips, pulling him closer. Remembering that they don't have lube, he slowly breaks the kiss and hovers his fingers his fingers in front of Dan. "Suck."

The brunette playfully rolls his eyes but does as requested, coating Phil's fingers in a generous amount of saliva as a makeshift. When finished, he lifts away and Phil circles his fingers around Dan's entrance, looking for approval. When Dan nods, Phil begins preparing him, scissoring his fingers lazily as he doesn't really need stretching.

The last thing he wants to do is to hurt him.

The room feels hot as Phil applies some to his own length. As Dan is getting ready to ease himself downward, Phil pushes him onto his back with his body facing the opposite way, his head at the end of the bed rather than the top.

Dan takes a sharp intake of breath, looking at Phil through his lashes. Phil just flashes him a victorious smirk before pushing himself in.

Phil feels Dan's legs wrapping around his waist, and he murmurs, "Okay?"

"Okay, Phil." Dan whispers as he tries to hold in a moan.

The older pulls out a bit before practically slamming back in. He breathes out a groan, bunching his fists in the sheets.

Phil keeps one hand held securely on Dan's side and he lets the other one move down the soft skin of his ribs, stomach, and thigh.

The buries his face into Dan's neck again, breathing in his scent. It's hard to pinpoint exactly what he smells like, but Phil would describe it as a mix of vanilla and floral.

He picks up a rough, fast rhythm that reduces them both to moaning messes. Dan seems to be trying to make as much noise as possible, so Phil counters and moans even louder. That makes Dan smile, every breath turning to either a sexual sigh or a full on porn star material moan.

Phil tries to kiss him, but they're both breathing heavily. So he just keeps pounding into the boy beneath him with their parted lips very close together, their hot breath mixing.

Dan's head flies back, his back arches and Phil just goes faster. Dan tangles both hands through Phil's hair, as Phil is resting his head on Dan's chest.

"Ph-il, Phil," Dan says breathlessly, smacking lightly at his shoulder to indicate that he's close, and Phil instantly understands.

He doesn't hold himself back, his hands probably going to leave bruises on Dan's sides. He grinds his hips harder and faster than before, sending them both closer to orgasm.

By the time they climax he has Dan screaming, the bed creaking beneath them and banging against the wall.

They release at nearly the same time, both sweaty and breathless but satisfied.

They just lay there a while before they get up, stepping into their clothes and making sure that the fact they just had sex wasn't that noticeable.

Before they leave the room, they laugh about what they had done while finishing down the rest of the bottle Dan had brought.

They go back out to the crowd, together, Dan's hair now curly and messy, Phil's poking out in different directions and both their faces flushed.

Some people give them a knowing glance and others snicker. It's obvious what had happened, but neither of them really cared as they were most likely to have another round of it when they got home.

—

did you enjoy? if ya did could you pls nominate me in the phanfic awards thank u ily: phanficawardsnominations on tumblr ... i'm sorry ff is weird and won't post links ughguhgu


End file.
